The Curse
by Aida.hunhan
Summary: Dahulu, akibat temperamen seorang kakek buyut, klan Xi dikutuk, diberi kendali atas sesuatu yang sama temperamentalnya dengan mereka-cuaca. Oh Sehun,yang terpaksa menikahi seorang Xi, pernah merasakan kutukan tersebut-basah kuyup kehujanan di tengah cuaca yang cerah. Itu terjadi karena ia menolak menuruti permintaan suami nya, Xi Luhan,untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya. Hunhan!Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

 **IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

 **I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

 **GET OUT!**

 **...**

 **Author : Mei. D. Aida**

 **Genre : 50% Hurt Comfort and 50% idk ._.**

 **Lenght : ?**

 **Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris, Park Chanyeol, Kai, All EXO member**

 **Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

 **...**

 **Summary**

 _Dahulu, akibat temperamen seorang kakek buyut, klan Xi dikutuk, diberi kendali atas sesuatu yang sama temperamentalnya dengan mereka-cuaca._

 _Oh Sehun, yang terpaksa menikahi seorang Xi, pernah merasakan kutukan tersebut-basah kuyup kehujanan di tengah cuaca yang sangat cerah. Itu terjadi karena ia menolak menuruti permintaan suami nya, Xi Luhan, untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya_ _ **'bersenang senang'**_ _sampai larut malam_

 _Di satu sisi Luhan memang ingin Sehun berubah. Namun di sisi lain, ia sadar dirinyalah yang membuat Sehun kehilangan kemerdekaan hingga harus menjadi suaminya. Namun sayangnya, tak ada jalan selain pernikahan untuk menghindari kemurkaan kakak-kakak Luhan setelah adik lelaki mereka di duga dibunuh oleh seorang dari keluarga Oh._

 **Enjoy the story ©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **Chapter 1**

 _China, 9.36 am_

"Luhan, aku tau pria ini mungkin akan mendapat keuntungan dari pernikahan ini. Hanya saja ini-"

"Aku tau" Luhan berkata, menghela napas dengan berani. "Dia pria keparat yang menjalin hubungan dengan setiap wanita dari Beijing sampai pelacuran di Seoul, Korea"

Pastor itu merona mendengar kata pelacuran "Ya, ya. Semua orang tau, tapi-"

"Dia juga pria tidak berguna yang tidak berusaha menjalani hidup yang berguna. Aku tau dia bukan pilihan terbaik untuk mempelai pria, tapi-"

"Dia bahkan tidak sadar!" sang pastor berteriak. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya sendiri"

Luhan memandang ke bawah tempat pengawalnya, Kai, telah menurunkan sang mempelai pria di dekat kaki Luhan. Lumpur menetes dari pakaian Sehun ke lantai gereja "Kurasa itu masalahmu" Bahkan saat tidak sadar, Sehun merepotkan. Beberapa hal tidak berubah.

" _Luhan,_ kau tidak bisa menyeret pria yang tidak sadarkan diri ke altar"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena-karena tidak bisa, itu saja!"

Sang pastor memandang curiga pada Kai. Pengawal Luhan yang tinggi itu berdiri diam di belakang majikannya seperti yang dilakukannya sejak Luhan kecil. Pisau kecil tergantung disisi tubuhnya -untuk keadaan darurat-, dua pistol yang siap menembak terselip di sabuknya, dan tatapan tajamnya yang dapat memaku mereka semua di tempat.

"Bagaimana pria ini bisa tidak sadarkan diri dan penuh lumpur?" Pastor Henry bertanya langsung.

Luhan benci berbohong. Ia benar benar benci berbohong. Tetapi semakin sedikit yang diketahui sang pastor, semakin aman sang pastor dari pembalasan kakak kakaknya. Terluka karena adik laki laki mereka yang paling kecil, mereka mengamuk di mansion Oh, kepalan tangan terangkat ke langit, amarah menguar dari mereka.

Kutukan Xi mengalir saat itu. Hujan dan guntur membanjiri dari langit selama berhari hari, mengancam mereka yang tinggal di area tersebut. Sungai meluap dari hujan awal musim semi, dan ancaman banjir di sekitar mansion Oh di Shijingshan dapat dipastikan akan melanda area tersebut.

Luhan tak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan ia tau cara menghentikan permusuhan itu. Pertama, ia harus menemukan Oh Sehun. Syukurlah, Kai mendapatkan informasi tentang hubungan namja itu dengan wanita di dekat Fangshan; setelah itu mudah untuk menemukan pecundang tersebut.

Ia hanya bisa berharap sisa rencananya akan mengikuti dengan mudah. Entah bagaimana, ia sangat meragukan hal itu. Ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan sebanyak mungkin keceriaan tak acuh yang dapat ditunjukkannya "kami menemukannya"

"Pingsan?"

"Ya"

"Dimana?"

"Dijalan. Mobilnya menabrak trotoar"

Sang pastor tampak tidak yakin. "Kenapa namja ini begitu basah kuyup?" Ia menatap lekat Luhan dengan kecurigaan besar "tidak ada hujan di wilayah ini selama tiga minggu"

Luhan harus mengalihkan perhatian sang pastor. "Kai, bisakah kau membangunkan nya? Pastor Henry tidak akan menikahkan kami kecuali dia sadar"

Kai menggerutu, kemudian membungkuk, mencengkram rambut Oh Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri, dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Tatapan Luhan jatuh pada wajah Sehun,dan hatinya tersentak. Bahkan meski berlumuran lumpur, rambut hitam gelapnya menempel karena hujan, Oh Sehun sangat tampan. Wajah tampan yang dibingkai tegas oleh rahang kuat dan hidung maskulin, dan, kalau terbuka, mata yang sangat hitam bak malaikat.

Tapi sayang dia bukan malaikat.

Di kejauhan, deru samar guntur membuat sang pastor memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Diluar, sinar terang matahari menghangatkan tembok batu, tidak ada satu awan pun dilangit biru. Itu aneh. Suara guntur jelas menyapa indera pendengarannya, namun sinar matahari sangat terang, menyilaukan mata.

Tatapan Luhan tetap lekat pada Sehun. Butuh segenap kekuatan moral untuk tidak menendang namja itu -sedikit saja- saat namja tersebut kebetulan ada di dekat kaki Luhan.

Sejak hari kelam sepuluh tahun lalu ketika menemukan sifat alami Oh Sehun, Luhan membuang segala emosi dan pikirannya tentang Sehun. Ia mengira emosi dan pikirannya itu telah mati, tapi rupanya amarah dan kebencian masih menetap.

Masih menggengam rambut Sehun, Kai mengeleng, kemudian memandang Luhan "keparat ini tidak bangun"

"aku tau" Luhan menghela napas "biarkan dia"

Kai melepaskan genggamannya, mengabaikan suara gedebuk yang membuat sang pastor meringis.

Kelegaan justru mewarnai wajah Pastor Henry "kau tidak bisa menikah dengannya, kalau begitu"

"Ya, aku bisa" kata Luhan tegas "Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi"

Sang pastor mendesah "Kau pria paling keras kepala yang kukenal"

"hanya saat dibutuhkan. Kau tidak dapat mengingkari bahwa akan bagus bagi pecundang ini untuk berada dalam perawatanku"

"tidak" Pastor Henry berkata dengan suara tertahan "aku tidak dapat mengingkari itu"

"Aku tidak akan menoleransi kebiasaan minum ataupun mabuk-mabukan. Dia juga harus rutin ikut misa. Entah dia tau atau tidak, hari hari liar Oh Sehun sudah berakhir"

Sesuatu seperti rasa iba berkelebat di wajah sang pastor "Kau tidak dapat membuat seseorang berubah, _xiao Lu._ Mereka sendiri yag harus _mau_ berubah"

"kalau begitu aku akan _membuat_ dia mau berubah"

Sang pastor memegang tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan mengusapnya " _xiao Lu,_ kenapa kau melakukan kegilaan ini?"

"ini satu-satunya cara menghentikan permusuhan. Kematian Tao harus menjadi yang terakhir" sahut Luhan tegas

Mata sang pastor tergenang air mata "aku juga berduka untuk adikmu, _Lu"_

"kau tidak mungkin lebih berduka daripada aku. Dan seakan kematiannya belum cukup, kakak-kakakku menginginkan pembalasan dendam. Jika seorang tidak menghentikan omong kosong ini sekarang-" Luhan terhenti

Tao, Tao yang manis. Adik laki-laki Luhan yang termuda, dengan seringainya yang tak terduga dan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, sekarang terbaring dua meter dibawah tanah, batu nisan satu-satunya pengingat akan hidupnya. Dan itu semua akibat perseturuan bodoh yang dimulai ratusan tahun lalu.

Keluarga Xi dan Oh berseteru sekian lama hingga tak seorang pun ingat penyebab sebenarnya mereka saling membenci. Kini, karena Tao dengan bodoh menolak membiarkan olok-olok konyol dari seorang Oh berlalu, situasi memanas. Tao memicu perdebatan, memicu perkelahian. Dan membayarnya dengan nyawa.

Satu pukulan, ujung meja membentur keras…dan berakhirlah sudah. Tao tewas, dan bara api dari perseturuan lama telah berkobar

Sang pastor mengeratkan tangannya "Aku mendengar keluarga Oh merasa kematian Tao bukan salah mereka. Bahwa mungkin orang lain-"

"Kumohon, Pastor. Jangan"

Sang pastor menatap wajah Luhan. Luhan tau apa yang dilihat sang pastor" lingkaran dibawah matanya, kulitnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang gemetar sementara ia berjuang menahan tangis

"Pastor" kata Luhan lembut "kakak-kakakku menyalahkan Oh Siwon atas kematian Tao. Penjelasan dan perkataanku tidak mencegah mereka untuk membalas dendam. Tapi kalau aku menikah dengan Sehun, dia dan sanak saudaranya akan menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Kakak-kakakku akan terpaksa mengurungkan rencana mereka" tatapan penuh tekad Luhan menatap sang pastor "aku tidak akan kehilangan saudara laki-laki lagi" amarah menggelak dalam dirinya, terang-terangan dan gusar

Di luar, gemuruh guntur kini menggelapkan hari yang sebenarnya cerah. Kai mengganguk setuju, seakan menyetujui pikiran tak terucapkan itu. Sementara itu, Pastor Henry memucat.

Sang pastor diam beberapa lama, dan Luhan dapat melihat ia hamipr menyetujui. Dia hanya butuh sedikit dorongan.

"lagi pula, Pastor, kalau aku melakukan pengorbanan ini dan menikah untuk mengakhiri perseturuan, itu mungkin akan mengakhiri kutukan"

Pastor Henry menelan ludah dengan keras dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan "Stttt, _Lu!_ Aku tidak mau berbicara tentang kutukan di tempat suci ini"

Itu karena sang pastor memercayainya. Menurut kisah lama, penyihir wanita yang baik, jengkel pada temperamen kakek buyut Luhan dan sifatnya yang mementingkan diri sendiri, menyatakan bahwa sejak saat itu, setiap anggota keluarga Xi akan diberi kendali atas sesuatu yang sama temperamentalnya dengan mereka-cuaca.

Setiap kali seorang Xi kehilangan kesabaran, petir menyebabkan rumah terbakar dan membuat tanah bergetar. Hujan es merobek daun pepohonan dan tumbuhan sejauh mata memandang. Banjir menderu menerjang lembah, menghanyutkan rumah,dan, terkadang, manusia.

Ketika masyarakat sekitar mansion Oh melihat awan berkumpul di atas mension tersebut, mereka meringkuk ketakutan didalam rumah mereka. Mereka percaya kutukan itu benar benar ada.

Luhan memejamkan mata. Mereka rakyatnya. _Miliknya._ Seperti Tao adalah adiknya. Ia tidak boleh gagal dalam hal ini. Jika ia tidak dapat mengatasi situasi ini, amarah kakak kakaknya akan menghancurkan segalanya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mematahkan kutukan adalah setiap anggota dari satu generasi harus melakukan 'perbuatan yang teramat baik'. Sejauh ini, tidak ada generasi yang berhasil. Mungkin ini dapat dianggap sebagai amal baik Luhan.

Luhan memandang sang pastor dari bawah bulu matanya "utukan itu telah dibuktikan berulang kali Pastor"

Sang pastor menggeleng "aku bersimpati untuk keluargamu, _xiao Lu_. Tapi ide gila ini-"

Dengan putus asa, Luhan menekankan tangannya ke perut. _Harapan terakhirku._ "Pastor, aku tidak punya pilihan. Sehun _harus_ menikahiku"

Mata pastor Henry melebar "diberkatilah para santo di surga, kau tidak bermaksud-kau belum-kau tidak-"

"kau tau aku salah satu generasi Xi yang memiliki dua kutukan. Cuaca dan-"

"oh astaga!" mata Henry melebar

"hm. Aku mengandung"

Sang pastor mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusap alisnya "Astaga! Astaga! Itu mengubah segalanya, sungguh. Aku tidak ingin ada anak haram lahir di parokiku"

Luhan merangkul leher sang pastor, memeluknya erat "terima kasih pastor! Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu"

Sang pastor balas merangkul, dan menghela napas yang sangat jelas terdengar oleh Luhan "bagaimanapun, kau akan menemukan orang lain kalau aku tidak membantumu"

"aku tidak ingin orang lain menikahkanku" tentu saja, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan menikah dengan cara ini. Ia mengira suatu hari nanti, ia akan bertemu pria atau wanita menarik yang akan jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, dan mereka akan mengadakan pernikahan indah di gereja, dikelilingi beberapa bunga dan keluarganya. Tapi, tidak satu hal pun yang akan terjadi sekarang.

Kesedihan atas hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya menekan hatinya, tapi ia bersikeras menyingkirkan perasaan itu "Pastor Henry, ini tindakan yang tepat. Ini akan menjadi awal yang baru bagi kita semua"

Sang pastor mengehela napas lagi, dan berbalik pada Kai "setidaknya buatlah pria itu berdiri. Tidak ada pria yang menikah dengan berbaring di tengah debu yang ada di lantai gereja"

"terima kasih, pastor" kata Luhan lagi "kau tidak akan menyesal"

"bukan _aku_ yang mungkin menyesal atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, _xiao Lu"_

Luhan berharap sang pastor salah.

Kai menyodok pria yang pingsan dengan sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilat "mungkin sebaiknya kepalanya kubenamkan ke air" Ia berbalik untuk memandang wadah air

Pastor Henry terkesiap "itu air suci!"

"kurasa Tuhan tidak akan keberatan. Lagi pula, ini kan hari pernikahan pria ini dan-"

"tidak" pastor Henry berkata tegas. Ia mengerucutkan bibir lalu tersenyum "mungkin sedikit alkohol dapat menyadarkan pria ini"

Kai membeku

"Kai-ah" tegur Luhan "kita semua harus berkorban"

" _damn Lu!_ Kau banyak meminta" Kai menggeram. Ia meraih kedalam jas hitamnya dan menarik s botol. Dengan enggan, ia membukanya, menegadahkan kepala Sehun, dan menuang sedikit ke mulut pria itu.

Sehun terbatuk-batuk, tapi ia tidak mendorong botol itu menjauh. Masih setengah sadar, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyambar botol itu, kemudian menuangkannya ke mulut.

"sialan kau!" Kai menyambar botol itu "kau meminum separuh wiskiku!" Pria tan itu mencengkram kerah Sehun dan menariknya berdiri, tamapak siap meninjunya.

"terima kasih, Kai" kata Luhan cepat, bergerak untuk berdiri disamping Sehun

Sehun mengerjabkan mata, kemudian memandang sekeliling dengan linglung "ini...gereja?" aku tidak pernah bermimpi berada di gereja"

Luhan menyelipkan tangan di sela lengan Sehun, berusaha menstabilkan pria itu. Sehun merosot ke badan Luhan, aroma maskulin pun langsung melingkupi Luhan. Luhan seketika teringat pada suatu waktu berbeda, dulu sekali, tentang tangan yang bertautan, rasa mendamba luar biasa namun sayang sangat menyakitkan...

Diluar, guntur bergemuruh lagi.

Pastor Henry tampak kesulitan menelan. Kai memandang Luhan tajam. "Luhan.."

Luhan kembali, kemudian berdeham "Sehun, kau memang ada di gereja. Kau disini untuk menikahiku"

"menikah?" Sehun menatap Luhan, dan pria mungil itu terguncang oleh tajamnya tatapan tersebut.

Luhan merasa dirinya tertarik oleh tatapan itu, ditarik masuk, seakan tenggelam ke dalam kolam air panas, ia merona.

Senyum samar bibir Sehun melengkung "Xi Luhan" kata-kata itu mengelitik telinga Luhan, beruap dan menggoda saat Sehun membisikkan namanya di telinganya

Yang membuat Luhan terenyak ialah saat bibir Sehun dan sejuta kehangatan membara ingin menyapa tengkuknya, Luhan terbangun dengan kecepatan yang membuat pria mungil itu terkesiap dan mendorong Sehun sedikit menjauh. Guntur bergemuruh semakin keras, dan pusaran angin menyebabkan rerumputan berdesir.

Luhan mengepalkan tangan, memaksa jantungnya berdetak stabil. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan diri kehilangan kendali. Ia mengetahui resiko tindakan ini. Oh Sehun menimbulkan efek kehangatan yang sama terhadap semua wanita. _Setiap wanita. Tidak ada yang istimewa,_ Luhan mengingatkan diri.

"Sehun, berdiri tegak" ia berkata dengan tegas saat Sehun kembali merosot ke badannya "ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan hari ini"

Tatapan Sehun menelusuri wajah Luhan, berhenti di mata, lalu bibirnya. Sehun kembali menunduk hingga napas beraroma wiskinya menghangatkan telinga dan pipi pria mungili itu "beritahu aku, _Luhan_ , kalau aku menikahimu dalam mimpi ini, apakah aku akan memenangkan jalanku untuk kembali ke ranjangmu?"

Luhan terkesiap, dan ia balas berbisik "Ya, kau akan disambut diranjangku. Ini pernikahan sungguhan, walaupun kita tidak saling peduli"

" _cih._ Itu kau"

Ia menatap Sehun, jantungnya berhenti berdetak "apa..apa maksudmu?'

"maksudku, aku peduli terhadapmu. Aku bergairah membayangkan aku menyentuhmu, tentang-"

"itu bukan kepedulian" kenapa ia berpikir Sehun bermaksud lain? Kalau kebersamaannya bersama Sehun mengajarinya sesuatu, itu adalah bahwa Sehun tidak mampu memedulikan orang lain. Tidak terlalu "kita dapat membicarakan ini semua nanti. Sekarang, kita harus menikah"

Tatapan Sehun menelusuri wajahnya lagi, berhenti di bibirnya. Senyum lambat menggoda terseungging di mulut pria itu "aku akan menikahimu, Xi Luhan, dan menidurimu juga. Memang ini yang kuimpikan sejak dulu, kau lupa?"

Luhan berbisik gusar "Sehun, ini serius. Kalau kita menikah, kita bisa mengakhiri permusuhan"

"permusuhan?"

Luhan mengerjab "permusuhan antara keluarga kita"

"Oh. Permusuhan yang _itu._ Aku juga akan menghawatirkan hal itu, kalau aku belum mati dan bermimpi" ia merangkul bahu Luhan "Persetan! Lakukan yang terburuk yang kau bisa, Pastor" ia berkata dengan khidmat "ini hanyalah mimpi"

Pastor Henry menatap Luhan, mengabaikan Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa "apakah kau yakin, _xiao Lu?_ " ia bertanya lagi

Di luar, angin sedikit mereda, walaupun aroma kuat hujan dan _lilac_ memnuhi udara.

Luhan mengambil napas panjang. Beberapa saat lagi, ia akan menikah. Menikah dengan pria yang sebentar lagi akan sadar dan marah atas kejadian yang dipaksakan atas dirinya. Menikah dengan pria yang akan mengkhianatinya lagi, jika ia cukup bodoh untuk memberinya kesempatan

Luhan menegakkan bahu. Takkan ada lagi kesempatan

"Ya, pastor" kata Luhan dengan suara mantap "aku siap"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

 **-TBC-**

 **(** **2704** **)**

 **Annyeong~~~~~**

Ai datang bawa ff baru ._.

Dan sayangnya ini masih pendek. Yehet!~~~~

 _ **reader : The Other Xi aja belum kelar. Eh, malah bikin ff baru. Kayak nya Ai emang minta di bakar hidup hidup**_

BWUAAHAHAHAHAHHA. The Other Xi entar aja dilanjut ya readernim XD

Tahun ini, resolusi Ai bakal menyelesaikan ff TOX sampe tuntas, so keep calm and give me some review

Berikanlah suatu hal yang dapat motivasi serta masukkan yang berharga di kotak review. Ai sangat mengahargai itu. Sangat. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Just give me some review nd of course...welcome to the dark side~


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

 **IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

 **I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

 **GET OUT!**

 **...**

 **Author : Mei. D. Aida**

 **Genre : 50% Hurt Comfort and 50% idk ._.**

 **Lenght : ?**

 **Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris, Park Chanyeol, Kai, All EXO member**

 **Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

 **...**

 **Summary**

 _Dahulu, akibat temperamen seorang kakek buyut, klan Xi dikutuk, diberi kendali atas sesuatu yang sama temperamentalnya dengan mereka-cuaca._

 _Oh Sehun, yang terpaksa menikahi seorang Xi, pernah merasakan kutukan tersebut-basah kuyup kehujanan di tengah cuaca yang sangat cerah. Itu terjadi karena ia menolak menuruti permintaan suami nya, Xi Luhan, untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya_ _ **'bersenang senang'**_ _sampai larut malam_

 _Di satu sisi Luhan memang ingin Sehun berubah. Namun di sisi lain, ia sadar dirinyalah yang membuat Sehun kehilangan kemerdekaan hingga harus menjadi suaminya. Namun sayangnya, tak ada jalan selain pernikahan untuk menghindari kemurkaan kakak-kakak Luhan setelah adik lelaki mereka di duga dibunuh oleh seorang dari keluarga Oh._

 **Enjoy the story ©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Curse**

 **Chapter 2**

" _ **Dulu, dahulu kala, sebelum muncul negeri China atau bahkan Korea Selatan, tujuh klan hidup di lembah ini. Masa itu damai, dan semua orang berusaha hidup berdampingan. Semua orang, kecuali klan Xi. Oh, betapa mereka sangat tinggi hati, dan penuh amarah. Bahkan saat itu, sebelum raja-raja menarik garis batas wilayah dan menamainya sebuah negara, hanya klan Xi yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi. Hingga raja-raja pada masa itu enggan berkomentar saat klan Xi menarik garis wilayah yang lebih besar daripada klan lain."**_

 _ **-Zhang Yixing,**_

 _ **Kepada Dua Orang Anak yang Masih Kecil Pada Suatu Malam yang Dingin.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun terbangun perlahan, melayang menuju kesadaran seakan ia mengapung di bantal bulu. Ia memutar kepalanya perlahan ke arah samping, lalu mengernyit. Ia _memang_ di atas bantal bulu, bantal bulu yang dibungkus linen putih halus beraroma segar.

Dengan hati-hati, ia merentangkan tangan dan menemukan ia berbaring di atas kasur kingsize yang sama lembutnya dengan bantal yang dikenakan olehnya.

Ini bukanlah maut. Ini ranjang bulu yang empuk dan lembut.

Sehun membuka mata, berusaha keras memfokuskan mata di tengah sinar yang menyilaukan. Kepalanya bahkan berdenyut karena usaha kecil tersebut. Demi Zeus, apa yang terjadi? Ia ingat menyetir mobil di jalan, kemudian mengambil jalan pintas melewati hutan untuk menuju jalan utama. Suara di semak semak. Guntur, kemudian sensasi air hujan sedingin es...

Hujan. Aroma _lilac._ Luhan.

Hah, ini tidak mungkin. Tapi...hujan dan _lilac?_ Mungkin saja

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mengingat lebih banyak. Ia mempunyai gambaran jelas Luhan dan si pengawal tingginya, Kai, berdiri di atasnya di tengah hujan.

Beberapa gambaran lain mengikuti. Luhan dan Kai dan... Pastor Henry? Di gereja? Sehun mengingat dengan jelas rasa wiski, ringan dan membakar, dan hitam terang mata Luhan. Mata yang ia sangka telah dilupakannya. Namun, rupanya belum.

Ia berguling menyamping dan duduk tegak, meringis pada matahari yang menerobos melalui celah di tirai. Mimpi yang janggal, dan anehnya mengusik. Mungkin itu akan mengajarinya untuk tidak minum lebih banyak alkohol ketimbang yang harusnya diminum pria dalam satu kali kunjungan.

Sehun mengayunkan kaki ke pinggir tempat tidur, kakinya langsung menemukan lantai yang dingin. Sialan, kelihatannya mereka membangun bar minuman ini di perahu, melihat dari kamar yang bergoyang ke depan-belakang. Dengan hati hati ia memilih berpegangan erat pada sisi tempat tidur dan kembali duduk.

 _Dimana aku?_ batinnya.

Kamar itu di tata mewah dengan gaya dua puluh tahun lalu, dirawat dengan seksama tapi kuno. Ada lemari pakaian besar dari kayu ek dan meja marmer dengan mangkuk, wadah minuman, dan handuk yang terlipat rapi diatasnya, dilengkapi kursi empuk berlapis kokoh. Wangi lemon dan lilin menggelitik hidungnya; lantai dan furnitur kayu khas lantai China kuno dipoles dan terlihat mengkilat, bahkan dengan cahaya remang remang.

Tak ada bar minuman sebersih ini

 _Dimana aku, kalau begitu?_ batinnya. Ia bersandar pada tiang ranjang, dan tatapannya turun ke lutut. Celana yang dipakainya bukan miliknya. Ia memandang kemejanya dan menemukan kemejanya juga milik orang lain. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kemeja dengan warna pink konyol di bagian lengan. Satu satunya benda yang kelihatan familier di kamar ini hanyalah sepatunya, yang terletak di sudut, bersih dan mengkilap. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

Suara gemerisik terdengar di lorong di luar pintu, kemudian handel tembaga berputar dan pintu terbuka. Sinar terang dari lorong memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh seseorang. Mungil dan berlekuk, ia menyajikan gambaran samar yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

Sehun seketika mengenalinya. Mengenalinya dari aroma _lilac_ yang memenuhi ruangan. Mengenalinya dari lekuk pipinya ketika cahaya jatuh keatasnya. Mengenalinya dari keanggunannya memegang daun pintu. Serta mengenalinya dari cara tubuhnya menegang saat ia melihat pria mungil itu.

Ternyata bukan mimpi "Xi Luhan" kata Sehun, suaranya serak dan dalam "apa arti semua ini?"

Luhan menutup pintu dan berjalan maju, cahaya matahari dari jendela menyinari rambutnya.

Rahang Sehun menegang. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak ia terakhir kali melihat Luhan. Mata Luhan lebih berkilau ketimbang yang diingatnya, bulu matanya memberikan bayangan misterius pada matanya. Sinar matahari membuat rambut cokelat gelapnya berkilau keemasan, dan membingkai wajahnya yang bertaut lembut.

Sehun mengira ia telah melupakan Luhan, tentang bagaimana sosok pria mungil itu, tapi momen ini justru membuktikan sebaliknya; ia justru ingat semuanya.

Bibir Luhan penuh dan menggairahkan. Hidung pendek dan menggemaskan. Dia juga lebih berisi ketimbang waktu Sehun mengenalnya dulu, bukan lagi pria muda yang mungil, tapi pria dewasa, namun, Sehun tidak akan menyingkirkan kata 'mungil' dari Luhan.

Ia dapat melihat lekukan leher Luhan yang putih dan menggoda, walaupun pria mungil itu berpakaian dengan pantas, kemeja yang dikenakannya tidak mencolok dan berwarna coklat keabuan, dan ia menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik punggung dengan gugup.

Sebenarnya, Sehun selalu menghindari wanita semacam itu di Seoul. Wanita kaku dan sopan yang tidak berani kau ajak bicara karena takut berakhir dipenjara. Ia belajar menghindari sosok yang jelas-jelas berbahaya seperti itu.

Luhan membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, menimbulkan reaksi instan pada bagian bawah tubuh Sehun "Sehun, aku minta maaf untuk hal ini"

Lirih dan serak, suara Luhan menimbulkan getaran panas mengejutkan pada diri Sehun "dimana aku?"

"rumah musim panas milik kakak-kakakku. Aku tidak berani membawamu ke mansion Oh. Terutama sekarang"

Brengsek semuanya, kepala Sehun seperti mau pecah, dan Luhan berbicara penuh teka-teki.

Sehun berjalan satu langkah ke depan, tapi dunia seketika miring ke satu sisi, kemudian ke sisi lain, perutnya bergolak seiring gerakan itu. Dengan bibir terkatup, ia menggengam tiang ranjang, beruntung ia masih bisa berdiri. Oh astaga berapa banyak yang ia minum semalam

Tatapan mata Luhan beralih dari Sehun ke pintu, kemudian kembali, matanya dibayangi bulu mata yang panjang dan hitam. Ia memiliki mata paling menarik. Menggemaskan, juga lengkungan alis yang tegas dan mata yang selalu terlihat menggoda, di bingkai wajah bak malaikat.

Tentu saja, Sehun tahu sebaliknya "Luhan, kenapa aku disini?"

Sekelebat keraguan tampak diwajah Luhan "kau...kau tidak ingat?"

"ingat apa? Aku menyetir saat pulang dan-" potongan-potongan ingatan kembali dengan ketergesaan menyakitkan. Ia meninggalkan rumah Krystal karena tunangan yeoja tersebut kembali. Menyetir mobil di hutan.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba. Aroma _lilac._ Kegelapan, disusul gereja, dan Pastor Henry memberitahu Sehun untuk-ia menggengam tiang ranjang lebih erat "kita sudah _menikah?_ "

Luhan sedikit memucat, tapi tidak menyangkalnya

Sialan, ternyata itu bukan mimpi sama sekali! Ruangan oleng dan Sehun hampir jatuh, dan ia bergerak tidak stabil di tempatnya.

Luhan mulai melangkah maju, tapi Sehun mengibaskan tangan saat ia mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang "jangan sentuh aku penyihir"

Kata terakhir bergetar di ruangan. Mata Luhan berkilat, bibirnya terkatub mengancam "aku bukan penyihir"

"aku tau yang sebenarnya" Sehun menggeram

"jika kau berbicara tentang kutukan Xi, kalau begitu memang ya, aku mampu melakukan beberapa-" Luhan memberi isyarat samar samar "aktivitas"

"kau bisa mendatangkan hujan" Sehun mendengus "dan kau tidak dapat menghentikannya"

Luhan sedikit merona, pipi lembutnya bersemburat pink terang, ia dipermalukan karena kutukannya. Alangkah rumitnya. Sehun ditangkap dan dipaksa menikahi pria yang dikutuk dengan kemampuan membuat awan awan berkumpul dan hujan dapat turun, dikutuk seperti semua anggota keluarganya.

"kutukan keluargaku. itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenapa kau ada disini. Alasan kita menikah"

 _Menikah_. Sehun tidak bisa membuat kepalanya yang sakit memahami hal itu "tidak mungkin itu bersifat mengikat"

"ya, itu mengikat. Aku-aku memastikan hal itu"

Sebagian amarah Sehun pasti tampak jelas, karena Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkan "kumohon Sehun. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak punya pilihan"

Sehun berdiri dan maju selangkah kearah Luhan, setiap urat nadi tubuhnya berdenyut oleh amarah " _Kau_ tidak punya pilihan? Bukan _kau_ yang diseret ke altar dalam keadaan pingsan!" Luhan telah mencuri kebebasan Sehun. Luhan, dari semua orang.

Luhan melangkah menjauh, punggungnya mendekati dinding "Sehun, aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan"

" _Harus?_ Apa yangt sangat mendesak sampai kau merasa ini perlu dilakukan?"

"aku harus menghentikan permusuhan itu. Keluarga kita dalam bahaya"

"apa kau gila? Perseturuan itu sama tuanya dengan gunung-gunung"

"tidak lagi" mata Luhan berkerjab dengan kilas emosi mendalam "Sehun, kau tentu mengenal Tao?"

Sehun terdiam "adik laki-lakimu?"

"ya. Dulu dia adik paling kecil" suara Luhan tercekat pada kata terakhir, bibirnya gemetar

Sehun mengerjab "dulu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"ada perkelahian di bar minum seminggu lalu. Saudara tirimu, Siwon, berkelahi dengan Tao. Tao tewas. Tentu kau tau hal ini-" Luhan terhenti, ekspresinya bimbang

"terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan keluargaku lima tahun lalu, di pemakaman kakekku" mereka juga tidak terlalu senang melihat Sehun, terutama setelah mereka menemukan bahwa kakeknya mewariskan seluruh harta benda pada Sehun "aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Siwon atau siapa pun sejak saat itu"

"Siwon dan Tao bertemu di bar. Mereka bertengkar. Terjadi baku hantam. Tao tewas"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Luhan yang berkaca-kaca "aku tidak tahu"

"keluargamu mengatakan itu hanyalah perkelahian biasa, bahwa kematian Tao merupakan kecelakaan. Tapi kakak kakakku tidak memercayai Siwon" ketajaman suara Luhan memberitahu Sehun bukan hanya kakak-kakak Luhan yang percaya Siwon bersalah, ia seolah memberitahu bahwa ia juga sependapat.

Sehun lahir hampir 3 tahun sebelum kedua adik tirinya. Saat berumur lima belas, ia dan ayah tirinya telah mencapai titik nadir hubungan mereka, perkelahian yang menyebabkan mereka berdarah, memar-memar, dan terlalu marah untuk tinggal di bawah satu atap.

Maka pada usia muda lima belas tahun, Sehun mengemas koper, menaruhnya di bagasi mobil favoritnya, dan berangkat ke Seoul, tanah kelahiranya dan juga ayahnya. Ia jarang pulang untuk berkunjung. Kini keluarganya seperti orang asing baginya, dan Sehun terbiasa sendirian. Bahkan, ia sangat menyukainya.

"semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku" ia berkata

Luhan memucat, bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak percaya "Tao tewas. Apa kau tidak memahami itu?"

"bicaralah pada Siwon" ia berkata dengan kasar "ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku"

Luhan meraih lengan Sehun, jarinya menekan kemeja pria itu dengan erat "seseorang membunuh adikku"

Sehun berlama-lama memandang Luhan, memperhatikan ketegangan di sekitar bibir namja mungil itu, serta keletihan di sekeliling matanya. Luhan terlihat kelelahan. Kesadaran itu menimbulkan getar sesuatu dalam dirinya, perasaan samar dari rasa kekhawatiran...dan penyesalan.

"kau keliru menjebakku. Seharusnya kau menangkap Siwon atau Kyuhyun, seseorang selain aku" Sehun menarik tangannya dari Luhan

"bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?" mata Luhan berkilat, dan ia ingin menangis

"aku tidak melibatkan diri dengan keluargaku, begitu pula mereka. Tidak pernah. Kenapa sekarang aku harus mulai melakukannya?" ia masih ingat hari ia meninggalkan rumah. Tegang oleh amarah dan harga diri, ia sungguh berharap salah satu dari mereka-ibu nya, atau ayah tirinya, atau bahkan salah seorang adiknya-akan memintanya tetap tinggal, memohon padanya agar tidak pergi. Sebaliknya, ada suasana kelegaan yang jelas. Dan beberapa bulan setelahnya, ketiadaan komunikasi semakin menguatkan fakta bahwa mereka tidak peduli dan tidak pernah peduli.

Sehun telah memutuskan ia juga tidak peduli. Ia memiliki penghasilan memadai, disediakan oleh Suho, kakak sepupu dari pihak ayahnya, yang tentu saja, sangat menyayangi Sehun. Ia tinggal di apartemen sederhana pada awalnya. Dan dengan sangat mudah ia jatuh dalam kehidupan menggembirakan saat ia memutuskan untuk berjudi, membolos, bermain, menggoda wanita, minum berlebihan, dan belajar menghargai satu-satunya hal yang benar benar dimilikinya: kebebasan.

Saat berumur tujuh belas, ia memiliki reputasi sebagai pria brengsek dan pecandu judi. Ia juga terkenal karena peruntungannya yang luar biasa bagus. Harta, kelihatannya, memang tersenyum pada mereka yang kurang beruntung dalam percintaan. Sampai pada usia 18, dalam satu perjalanan wisata ke negeri tempat dimana masa kecilnya dihabiskan, ia tersesat di padang belukar dan ia bertemu Xi Luhan. Ia tidak ingin terjerat lagi "aku tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam masalah ini. Cari saja ornag lain"

Luhan mengangkat dagu, matanya menatap Sehun, ia tersenyum "Terlambat"

"aku menolak memercayai bahwa pernikahan kita berlangsung. Dan jika memang ya, aku akan menolaknya"

"kaupikir aku bodoh? Bahwa aku akan bersusah payah demi sesuatu yang dapat dibatalkan dengan mudah? Pernikahan kita akan bertahan, Sehun. Pernikahan ini akan bertahan selamanya"

Sehun menatap Luhan, perutnya terasa teremas. Apakah Luhan benar? Apa tidak ada cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini?

Brengsek, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dan kenapa harus dengan pria yang tidak mampu ditolaknya?

Hanya sekali dalam hidupnya, Sehun membiarkan diri dipengaruhi hatinya. Ia mempertaruhkan semuanya-dan kalah. Ia tergila-gila pada Luhan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dalam seminggu, ia memutuskan bahwa Luhan-lah jodohnya, dan dengan segala hasrat masa muda, ia memohon pada Luhan untuk kabur bersamanya.

Dengan enggan, Luhan setuju. Sehun mengatur segalanya, membeli _limosin_ hitam, menghiasnya, dan menunggu pria mungil itu dilokasi yang telah dijanjikan. Malam semakin larut, tapi Luhan belum datang. Sebagai gantinya, bersama dua dari saudara laki-laki pria itu. Kris dan Chanyeol dengan kasar memberitahu bahwa adik laki-laki mereka berubah pikiran.

Sehun mengira mereka berbohong, karena sedari tadi, Luhan bahkan belum menghubungi ponselnya, sampai mereka memberinya surat yang ditulis oleh Luhan

 _Sehunie, aku tidak dapat melakukan ini. Pergilah dan jangan mencariku lagi. Perasaanku untukmu, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku minta maaf jika kau berpikir sebaliknya. Salam, Luhan._

Rahang Sehun menegang mengenang peristiwa itu. Ia ditinggalkan tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun selain memutar badan dan pergi, malu dan marah. Ia tampak konyol dan bodoh.

Brengsek, ia seharusnya lebih tau untuk tidak menaruh kepercayaan pada sesuatu yang serba tidak pasti seperti perasaan dan cinta, tapi ia tidak mampu menolak.

Itu kesalahan yang takkan pernah diulanginya. Perasan hanyalah untuk dicecap dan dinikmati sekejap, seperti sampanye, sebelum rasanya menjadi hambar.

"aku menolak memercayai pernikahan ini akan bertahan"

Rahang Luhan menegang, matanya menyipit "aku sudah memastikan sebaliknya. Dengan kau sebagai anggota keluarga, kakak-kakakku akan berhenti membalaskan dendam mereka"

"aku tahu kakak-kakakmu. Butuh lebih dari sekedar pernikahan untuk menghentikan mereka"

Luhan tiba tiba menurunkan tatapannya "mungkin"

Sehun menegang, matanya menyipit curiga "mungkin?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan dengan cepat mulai berbalik.

Namun, belum lama pria mungil itu berbalik, Sehun meraih Luhan dan menariknya berputar menghadapnya kembali "jelaskan maksudmu"

"tidak! Tidak kalau kau memegangiku seperti ini!"

"kau penyihir keparat" Sehun membentak. Dengan dua langkah pendek, ia membuat Luhan terperangkap di antara tubuhnya dan dinding, kehangatan tubuh Luhan langsung menjalar melalui kemeja pria mungil itu. Dan entah mengapa, itu malah membuat Sehun lebih murka "apa pun yang kau lakukan. Aku _tidak_ akan menikah. Tidak sekarang, tidak selamanya!"

Sehun menurunkan wajahnya sampai mata mereka sejajar "aku tidak akan menyerahkan kebebasanku dan aku tidak peduli tentang Tao atau saudaraku atau siapapun"

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Luhan mungkin berpura-pura berani, tapi Sehun tau dari bibirnya yang gemetar dan dadanya yang naik-turun seiring napasnya yang pendek, namja mungil itu tengah ketakutan

"aku tidak akan membatalkan apa pun" kata Luhan dengan suara rendah "kita sudah menikah. Kita akan tetap seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, tapi tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan"

Sehun tidka mampu bernapas. Jemarinya semakin erat mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dengan kejam

"lepaskan aku, Sehun" Luhan tidak mengalihkan pandangan, walaupunn bibirnya memucat

"Tidak"

"lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Tidak. Tidak sampai kau-"

 **BRAK**

Pintu kamar terbanting membuka dan Kai melangkah masuk. Pria itu tinggi, hampir setinggi Sehun, dan wajahnya memerah. Ia kelihatan seperti malaikat murka yang menuntut pembalasan dendam

"brengsek" Sehun menutup mata. Ia melepaskan Luhan dan berbalik untuk beridiri dihadapan pria itu "Kai. Kejutan yang menyenangkan"

Alis Kai turun saat ia memandang dari Sehun ke Luhan, kemudian kembali "apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

"aku bersumpah melindungi tuanku. Kalau kau mengancamnya lagi, aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu yang menyedihkan"

"apakah kau terlibat dalam pernikahan terkutuk ini?" Sehun meraba kepalanya, meringis ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh area yang sakit "perasaanku mengatakan kau membantu lebih jauh dari yang dibutuhkan"

"kuharap aku yang memberimu bengkak itu, tapi tidak. Kau menabarak trotoar saat hujan deras dan kepalamu terbentur" Kai mengepalkan tangan, seukuran batu besar "kalau aku yang menyebabkannya, kau tidak akan bangun sekarang"

"Kai-ah" Luhan melangkah memutari Sehun "kumohon, kau tidak perlu ikut campur"

"aku mendengarmu memanggil"

"aku jatuh membentur dinding"

"penipu" Sehun berkata kasar "aku mendorongmu"

Tangan Kai mengepal mendengar itu. Ia berjalan maju. Tapi Sehun juga sudah siap. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan menendang sebuah kursi yang langsung mengarah kearah Kai.

Kai menahan dan menghentikan kursi itu, melemparkannya ke samping, tempat kursi itu membentur dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sehun mengangkat kepalan tangan dan-

Luhan mendorongnya kebelakang, tepi ranjang mengenai belakang lutut Sehun dan membuatnya terjungkal ke kasur. Gemuruh guntur di kejauhan menggema dengan keras

"Cukup!" Luhan membentak, matanya berkilat marah "Kai, tinggalkan kami. Sehun dan aku harus bicara"

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bersama pria seperti Oh Sehun"

"kalau membutuhkanmu, aku akan memanggilmu" kata Luhan tegas, meyakinkan pria tan itu.

Kai tampaknya telihat tidak yakin akan ucapan Luhan "Luhan, aku tidak-"

"Kai" Luhan berkata pelan "pergi"

Sehun menaikkan alis, teralih dari kejengkelannya sendiri mendengar kekuatan teguran pada suara Luhan.

Kai pasti juga mendengarnya, karena mukanya menjadi merah padam dari pada sebelumnya, kemudian ia berbalik kea rah pintu "aku akan menunggu di lorong" ia berhenti untuk memandang Sehun "aku bisa kembali kesini dalam tiga langkah"

Luhan mengganguk "aku mengerti"

Pria itu menggerutukan keridakpercayaannya, tapi ia pergi dengan patuh, menutup pintu di belakangnya

Lagi pula, Luhan telah berubah. Sekarang ada kekuatan dalam dirinya, tekad yang belum pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, itu membuat Sehun lebih khawatir daripada harus menghadapi Kai.

Tetap saja, Xi Luhan bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini. Sehun tidak pantas dihukum untuk dosa keluarga yang tidak mencintainya. Keparat, ia tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Dengan rahang menegang, ia berdiri menghadap musuhnya "Luhan, aku tidak akan pernah menerima pernikahan ini"

Luhan berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia tau Sehun akan marah, tapi tidak ada yang menyiapkannya menghadapi kobaran amarah dalam tatapan Sehun. Bahu Luhan masih sakit di bagian yang dicengkram Sehun, dan ia kembali menggigil melihat amarah dingin diwajah Sehun kembali "Sehun, kumohon. Kau harus menerima ini"

"kenapa?"

Perlahan, Luhan meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya "karena aku sudah memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku mengandung bayimu"

Sehun melangkah mundur "kau melakukan _apa?_ "

"aku mengirim kabar pada pada kedua keluarga kita bahwa aku mengandung dan itulah sebabnya kita menikah"

Sehun mengerjab.

"itu satu satunya alasan Pastor Henry setuju menikahkan kita. Dia mengira aku mengandung anakmu"

"kau _pelacur_ sialan"

Luhan meringis. Aku pantas menerimanya,pikirnya.

"Sehun, aku tidak akan melibatkanmu jika aku punya pilihan. Permusuhan itu-"

"permusuhan itu tidak lebih dari pertengkaran mengenai garis batas wilayah dan persaingan perusahaan"

"tidak, sekarang itu berbeda. Tao tewas. Kalau tidak diambil tindakan, dengan cepat, tak seorang pun dari kita akan mengalami masa-masa damai dalam hidup kita. Kita juga akan terlalu sibuk mengurusi makam hingga tak bisa menikmati apa pun. Kita hanya akan memikirkan pembalasan dendam"

Sehun mengumpat. Ia berputar, melangkah cepat menuju dinding, kemudian berhenti. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang dingin "kau benar benar yakin saudaramu akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu? _Membunuh?_ "

Luhan mengingat ekspresi saudara laki-lakinya ketika terakhir kali bertemu mereka-kebencian dan amarah. "Ya" ia berkata, suaranya nyaris tak kedengaran "mereka akan membalas dendam. Dan mereka akan berhasil. Kemudian tindakan mereka akan di balas. Kalau bukan oleh ayahmu, maka adikmu atau skeutumu. Kau tau bagaimana itu dilakukan"

"hm, aku sangat tau" Sehun menyisir rambut dengan jemari, meringis saat ia menyentuh titik dikepalanya yang sakit "dan dari situlah mulanya" ia berjalan kejendela "apakah ayahku tau tentang semua ini? Tentang saudara mu yang menuntut bals dendam?"

"aku menulis surat dengan _cap_ _resmiku_ padanya dan memberitahukan segalanya"

Sehun berbalik "kau memberitahunya bahwa kau berencana menagkapku? Untuk memaksaku menikahimu?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya "bagian itu tidak"

"tentu saja tidak"

Luhan membuang napas lelah, lututnya sedikit lemas. Minggu ini sangat melelahkan, di penuhi kesedihan dan emosi "aku memberitahu saudara saudaraku hal yang sama: bahwa aku hamil dank kau ayahnya"

Sehun menyilangkan lengan didepan dada bidangnya "siapa ayahnya, Luhan? Aku harus tau, seandainya keparat itu datang membalas"

"tidak ada anak. Maksudku, belum. Aku belum berhubungan dengan siapapun sejak kau dan aku-" ia menggigit bibirnya. Sialan, ia tidak bermaksud memberitahukan hal itu pada Sehun

Ekspresi Sehun tak terbaca "aku tidak memercayaimu"

"tidak penting apa yang kau percayai. Yang penting adalah-" Luhan maju beberapa langkah yang memisahkan mereka "Sehun, apa yang kau katakana sebelumnya memang benar; menikah saja takkan menghentikan perseturuan ini"

Sehun merengut, mata hitam nya menatap lekat mata Luhan "kalau begitu apa yang bisa?" Sehun berkata polos

Ya Tuhan, Sehun memaksa Luhan mengatakannya "untuk mengakhiri perseturuan ini selamanya, kita juga harus memiliki anak"

"…"

"Secepatnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

 **-TBC-**

 **(3,437)**

 **Annyeong readernim**

 ** _Q : Hunhan dulunya punya hubungan khusus?_**

A : Ya. Tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ai saksinya XD

 _ **Q : Kenapa keluarga Xi punya kutukan bisa mengendalikan cuaca kenapa mereka berseteru terus apa keluarga Oh juga punya kekuatan?**_

A : untuk ff ini, yang memiliki kutukan hanya keluarga Xi. Pengecualian untuk Luhan, karena dia punya dua kutukan. Pada umumnya setiap satu generasi ada satu orang yang memiliki dua kutukan. Nah, disini Luhan yang punya dua kutukan itu. Cuaca dan Rahim. Kenapa harus cuaca dan bagaimana mereka bisa dapat kutukan itu? Itu semua akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya ff ini, dan itu juga peran _**Zhang Yixing Kepada Dua Orang Anak yang Masih Kecil Pada Suatu Malam yang Dingin**_

Errrr….mungkin dua pertanyaan udah cukup untuk bikin rasa penasaran readernim soal ff ini. Ai harap kalian rajin review. Dan yang penasaran sama kakak Luhan, itu udah nongol dua orang. Hehe

Ai sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan tentang penulisan Ai yang mungkin sedikit rumit dan susah untuk di mengerti. Ai sangat menyukai hal itu, karena itu berarti kalian sangat jeli dan teliti dalam membaca ff ga jelas ini. Gomawo~~ *BIG HUG*

Berikanlah suatu hal yang dapat motivasi serta masukkan yang berharga di kotak review. Ai sangat mengahargai itu. Sangat.

 ** _"Harapan sederhana pengarang, adalah bahwa ini adalah cerita yang akan kau kadang-kadang teringat" -48 hours_**

Untuk reader yang baru baca ff Ai dan mungkin mengenal Ai. Please review and Welcome to the dark side~

.

.

 ***bow***


	3. Chapter 3

****THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!****

 ** **IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!****

 ** **I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!****

 ** **GET OUT!****

 ** **...****

 ** **Author : Mei. D. Aida****

 ** **Genre : 50% Hurt Comfort and 50% idk ._.****

 ** **Lenght : ?****

 ** **Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).****

 ** **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kris, Park Chanyeol, Kai, All EXO member****

 ** **Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum****

 ** **...****

 ** **Summary****

 _ _Dahulu, akibat temperamen seorang kakek buyut, klan Xi dikutuk, diberi kendali atas sesuatu yang sama temperamentalnya dengan mereka-cuaca.__

 _ _Oh Sehun, yang terpaksa menikahi seorang Xi, pernah merasakan kutukan tersebut-basah kuyup kehujanan di tengah cuaca yang sangat cerah. Itu terjadi karena ia menolak menuruti permintaan suami nya, Xi Luhan, untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya__ ** _ **'bersenang senang'**_** _ _sampai larut malam__

 _ _Di satu sisi Luhan memang ingin Sehun berubah. Namun di sisi lain, ia sadar dirinyalah yang membuat Sehun kehilangan kemerdekaan hingga harus menjadi suaminya. Namun sayangnya, tak ada jalan selain pernikahan untuk menghindari kemurkaan kakak-kakak Luhan setelah adik lelaki mereka di duga dibunuh oleh seorang dari keluarga Oh.__

 ** **Enjoy the story ©****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **The Curse****

 ** **Chapter**** ** **3****

 _Yang terburuk dari seorang Xi adalah mereka berpikir mereka selalu benar, biasanya mereka memang selalu benar dan_ _ **itu**_ _kebiasaan paling menjengkelkan. Sebenarnya aku sedikit iba pada pemuda dan gadis yang menikahi klan yang sangat tinggi hati._

-Zhang Yixing,

kepada dua orang anak yang masih kecil pada suatu malam yang dingin

.

.  
.

Ketidakpercayaan berperang melawan shock diwajah Sehun "Luhan, kau gila jika berpikir aku akan menyetujuinya!"

"maafkan aku, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan"

"itu katamu. Aku punya banyak pilihan"

"Tidak, kau tidak punya. Keluarga kita berada pada lubang yang sama" tiba-tiba, kata-kata mendesak tercekat di tenggorokan Luhan saat pemikiran mengancam di kepala dan bergetar di benaknya: **_si_** _ **al. aku akan gagal**_

Ini semua terlalu berat. Kematian Tao, amarah saudara laki-lakinya dan rencana penuh tekad mereka, menculik Sehun, keenganan Pastor Henry, pernikahan terburu-buru, amarah Sehun sendiri….

 _ **sial**_

Setiap momen menegangkan sepekan terakhir jatuh kebahunya dengan suara _wuss_ tak terdengar. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Luhan. Ia menggepalkan tangan, menelan isakan, dan menekankan kuku pada bagian lembut telapak tangannya, berharap air mata sialan itu akan menghilang.

Sial. Isakan itu justru semakin kuat. Ia berjuang menelan ludah untuk mengendalikannya, tapi dengan satu cegukan, kendali diri pada perasaannya retak, tergelincir, dan hancur. Seminggu penuh emosi tertahan dan kesedihan mendalam bebas sudah, melandanya dalam gelombang yang menghentak.

Luhan menangis

Ia mengehla nafas, membenamkan wajah ditangannya dan membiarkan isakan itu mengalir, bahkan dirinya sendiri kini tidak mampu menghentikan cucuran air mata sialan itu sekarang. Ia menangis dan menangis. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan Tao. Tao merupakan teman dan orang kepercayaannya, memahaminya lebih baik daripada anggota lain dalam keluargannya. Tapi sekarang Tao telah pergi. Terkubur dua meter dibawah tanah yang lembab

Isakan mengguncang tubuh Luhan, menguras kekuatannya saat air mata mengalir disela-sela jemarinya. Duka, amarah, sakit hati, semua bergulung dalam dirinya, gelombang demi gelombang.

"sial. Hiks"

Tangan yang hangat memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan secara tiba-tiba, dan tanpa kata-kata ia ditarik ke dada yang bidang "hentikan" Sehun berbisik, pipinya bersentuhan dengan beberapa helai rambut Luhan, suaranya hampir terdengar lembut "aku benci melihat orang menangis"

Sialnya, perbuatan Sehun justru membuat Luhan menangis lebih keras. Luhan sungguh tidak ingin menangis dihadapan Sehun, tapi sekarang setelah air matanya mengalir, Luhan sialnya tidak dapat menghentikannya. Seminggu terakhir dalam usaha mencegah amarah kakak-kakaknya meledak dan menghancurkan mereka semua, Luhan bahkan belum membiarkan diri berduka untuk Tao. Sekarang yang ada dihadapannya justru masa depan terpampang begitu jelas, suram, dingin dan sepi tanpa kehadiran adik bungsunya.

" _Luhan"_ bisik Sehun hati-hati, suaranya lebih dalam "maaf. Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ini tindakan yang bo-Ugh sial! Persetan dengan semuanya!" Sehun membenamkan jari tangannya pada helaian rambut Luhan dan menekankan wajah pria itu kedadanya, memeluknya erat "Tenanglah, _xiao Lu, kumohon"_

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada Sehun dan membiarkan air mata mengalir. Ia bukan tuan yang selalu dilindungi dari realitas sebenarnya, ia bahkan sudah pernah kehilangan seseorang. Tapi kali ini, hidup terasa brutal melebihi kemampuannya, adik bungsunya direbut darinya dalam sekejap. Luhan bahkan tidak memilki pemikiran bahwa adik bungsunya telah pergi. _**Tao, aku sungguh merindukanmu**_

" _Xiao Lu, sudah cukup. Kumohon"_ Sehun berkata, suaranya bergema ditelinga Luhan "aku akan membantu. Kita akan menghadapi ini. Hm?"

 _ **Kita?**_ Luhan menutup mata, perkataan Sehun menghangatkannya dan dengan sebuah kata kecil melalui bibir Sehun. Hal itu mampu membuat Luhan berpegang pada satu kata kecil tersebut. Hal ini membuat sinar redup harapan Luhan kembali dan menghangatkan pikiran bahwa ia tidak akan sendiri, bahwa mungkin Sehun akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari kekacauan ini, hal ini menghentikan aliran air matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Namun, meski tangisannya berkurang, Luhan bergeming. Ia mereguk kekuatan dari pelukan Sehun, sedikit melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Sakit yang dirasakan Luhan mulai berkurang. Akhirnya, air mata berhenti mengalir, tapi tubuhnya berguncang karena cegukan memalukan.

Sehun mengusap dagunya pada rambut Luhan "aku tidak main-main. Aku benar-benar benci melihat seseorang menangis"

"Aku-aku juga"

Sehun mendesah, napasnya meniup ikal rambut di pelipis Luhan "aku ikut sedih tentang Tao"

Sial. Kelembutan dalam suara Sehun justru membawa lebih banyak air mata dimata Luhan yang sudah siap untuk mengalir kembali. Luhan sungguh terlihat berantakan dengan mata merah, pipi basah, dan cegukan memalukan. Mendadak sadar, ia berusaha kembali melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun "Sehun. Aku butuh saputangan"

Pelukan Sehun semakin erat, tanggannya mengusap punggung Luhan dengan belaian menenangkan "aku ingin memberimu saputanganku, tapi seseorang mengambilnya"

Luhan terkekeh serak "aku menyuruh Kai mengganti pakaianmu. Kau basah kuyub, dan aku tidak ingin kau terkena flu"

"sangat perhatian. Tidak banyak pria yang diculik dan ditelanjangi bisa mengatakan mereka diperlakukan dengan baik"

Luhan tersenyum di kemeja Sehun yang lembap, kepalanya bersandar pada dada Sehun yang berotot. Napas Luhan yang tersengal perlahan mulai stabil, dan keheningan lembut dan intim menyelubungi mereka.

Detak stabil jantung Sehun, bercampur dengan aroma kolegen pada kemejanya, entah bagaimana menenangkan Luhan. Dada Sehun yag naik turun dibawah pipi Luhan menghangatkanya dari kaki sampai kepala.

"kau mengalami banyak kesulitan" Sehun menunduk kecil dan mencium keningnya. Kecupan itu murni, nyaris polos dan sangat lembut.

Luhan hampir terbuai karenanya namun sedetik kemudian sadar secara penuh bahwa faktanya seorang Oh Sehun akan memperlakukan setiap wanita -atau mungkin pria- menangis dengan cara yang sama. Seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, dia tidak tahan melihat seseorang menangis.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari pelukan protektif Sehun pada dinginnya ruangan, mengambil handuk dari lemari kecil dekat nakas ruangan dan menyeka matanya "aku tidak bermaksud membasahi kemejamu"

Sehun menatap kebawah pada lingkaran lebar yang basah di dadanya "aku tidak tau ini kemeja siapa, tapi kau bisa meminta maaf pada mereka"

"itu milik Xiumin"

"milik Xiumin? Ini berwarna pink. Kakak lelakimu tidak akan ernah memakai warna pink"

Luhan terkekeh kecil "Xiumin tertarik dengan dunia fashion beberapa tahun terakhir, ia mendesign sendiri kemeja nya"

"sulit dipercaya"

Sehun kemudian terdiam lama. Ia membiarkan dirinya menatap Luhan yang berada lima kaki dari arahnya, matanya kelam dan tak terbaca. "Luhan.…kau tau _**ini**_ lumayan rumit"

"ya..aku tahu" Luhan berkata paham, berharap ia bisa menghilang begitu saja dari masalah keluarganya. Rambutnya berjatuhan diwajah, dan hidungnya merah karena menangis "seminggu ini benar-benar buruk"

"aku yakin begitu. Hanya keputusasaan yang bisa membuatmu memikirkan rencana bodoh ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mematung

"maksudku….pasti ada cara lain, kau tau bukan?"

"rencanaku mungkin memiliki kekurangan, tapi aku telah memkirkan hal ini Oh Sehun. Aku tidak memikirkan hal lain selama seminggu, siang dan malam"

" _come on Lu._ Pasti ada cara lain" Sehun berkeras "kenapa kau tidak memberitahu seseorang tentang rencana saudaramu? Seseorang yang mungkin dapat mengehentikan mereka"

"Siapa?" Luhan bersedekap

"..."

"Sehun, saudara-saudaraku dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi abu hanya dengan kehilangan kesabaran mereka. Siapa yang berani menghadapi mereka?"

"setidaknya salah satu adikku tidak kesulitan melakukan hal itu"

Oh sial. Apa yang dia katakan?

Sehun terdiam dan menatap Luhan. Ia dapat melihat pria mungil itu menegang, matanya berkilat mengancam "Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Hanya saja, walaupun beberapa orang percaya keluargamu dapat menurunkan hujan-"

"Dan guntur"

"..."

"Dan juga hujan es. Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak mempercayai kutukan itu. Aku tau kau percaya"

Sehun mengangkat bahu, membuang nafas kasar "tidak penting apa yang kupikirkan. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana menenangkan emsoi sehingga kita bisa kemmbali ke kehidupan normal masing masing. Ketika menemukan saudara-saudara mu merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kau seharusnya memberitahu seseorang"

"oh? Dan siapa yang dapat mengubah rencana mereka menjadi sesuatu yang baik? Ayahmu, mungkin? Pria yang mengatakan akan membunuh siapapun anggota keluarga Xi dalam jarak pandang dari gerbang rumahnya?

Sehun mengerutkan dahi "dia bilang begitu?"

"ayah tirimu bukan orang berkepala dingin Sehun. Lagi pula, kalau aku menyebarkan rencana saudara-saudaraku, mereka semata-mata akan memikirkan rencana lain dan memastikan aku tidak akan tau"

Sehun mengusap lehernya "Kau sudah mencoba berbicara pada mereka untuk mengurungkan rencana mereka?"

"tentu saja!"

"kau menjelaskan dampaknya dan-"

"Sehun, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini. Tidak ada cara selain ini"

Sehun mengamati Luhan, tatapan matanya tidak beralih seinci pun.

Bahu Luhan menurun sedikit. Yeah….mungkin Sehun _**akan**_ menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini, cara yang belum ditemukan Luhan. Mungkin Sehun akan melihat jalan yang diabaikan Luhan, suatu cara untuk-

"fuck!" Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke ujung tempat tidur, bersandar pada tiang ranjang "sial. Ini rumit sekali" ia menyusurkan tangan pada rambutnya, meringis ketika jemarinya menyentuh bagian yang memar lagi "saudara-saudaramu sama pemarahnya dengan saudaraku, bahkan mungkin lebih parah"

"apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Saudara saudaraku punya alasan atas kemarahan mereka"

"ya tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membenarkan sebuah rencana pembunuhan"

"Sehun, aku tidak menyetujui rencana mereka, tapi kau tidak tau apa yang kami alami"

"Luhan, jangan-"

"tidak!"

"..."

"Kau jangan coba coba mengatakan bahwa _**aku**_ pihak yang berlebihan disini!" tangan Luhan mengepal di sisi tubuh, amarah memberinya energi yang sempat hilang. Pria mungil itu melangkah lebar menuju Sehun. Di luar, kegelapan melintas didepan matahari dan tiba-tiba angin menerpa jendela, membuat tirai berkemerisik kencang "Tao meninggal, membusuk dua meter dibawah tanah. Kami marah, tidak! Kami _**semua**_ marah!" Luhan mengacungkan jari dan menghunjamkannya ke dada Sehun "apa kau tau seberapa besar aku membenci semua ini? Aku benci harus melihatmu lagi dalam situasi seperti ni. Aku benci harus berbohong pada keluargaku dan bahkan berbohong pada Pastor Henry. Dan aku benci karena terpaksa menikah dengan pria terburuk di dunia!"

Perkataan itu mengema di ruangan, jelas dan dingin.

Sehun menatap Luhan, tatapan mata nya begitu kelam sampai kelihatan hitam "kau sudah menyesal menikah denganku"

"Ya! Sebesar penyesalanmu menikahiku"

"kalau begitu, kita sependapat dalam satu hal; kita tidak cocok"

"kita tidak akan pernah cocok" balas Luhan tajam

"kalau begitu kau pasti juga sependapat bahwa membawa seorang anak tak diinginkan ke dunia tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun"

"Anak kita tidak akan tidak diinginkan! Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik, dan dengan senang hati"

Mata Sehun menyipit "tidak semudah itu. Memiliki anak merupakan masalah serius" Sehun tersenyum sedih "bahkan aku sadar akan hal itu"

"aku tidak bilang itu tidak serius" kata Luhan kaku

"tapi pria yang kauanggap tidak _**pantas**_ dinikahi tidak mungkin menjadi ayah yang baik, bukan begitu?"

"Sehun, jangan-"

"tidak, kita akan membicarkan semua faktanya Luhan. Katakan padaku, bagaimana anak ini bisa merasa, tau, bahwa dia dikandung hanya semata mata untuk menghentikan perseteruan konyol? Bukan karena ia diinginkan untuk dicintai?"

"dia..dia tidak perlu tau soal itu"

"kau tidak pernah mendengar satu atau dua pribahasa? Rahasia semacam ini punya cara sendiri untuk terkuak suatu saat nanti"

Sehun benar. Luhan menunduk dalam, membuka kepalan tangannya yang tadi menguat. Akhirnya, tak mampu memikirkan jawaban, ia berkata dengan suara pelan "aku tak percaya bahwa kau akan _peduli_ tentang hal ini"

Ekspresi Sehun menjadi lebih suram mendengarnya "lihatlah. Kau pasti berpendapat bahwa aku sangat rendah, bukan? Bagimu, aku hanyalah The Black Oh Sehun, pria tanpa hati"

"tidak" ucap Luhan, menyesali perkataannya "Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"lupakan. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk memercayai yang sebaliknya" Sehun berbalik memunggungi Luhan dan berjalan menuju jendela. Matahari pucat sore hari menyinari wajahnya, rambut coklat kehitamannya kontras dengan tirai putih ruangan, tubuhnya kaku menhan amarah "sial. Kekacauan terkutuk"

Luhan memperhatikan punggung pria itu, sedikit menggigil merasakan hawa dingin kamar itu. Ia sedikit merindukan kehangatan yang dirasakannya dalam pelukan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu. Jika diperhatikan, Sehun jauh lebih tinggi darinya sekarang, dekapan pria itu bahkan dapat membuat Luhan begitu kecil dan pas pada bahu bidangnya. Oh sial, Luhan bahkan merona hebat hanya dengan memikirkan hal yang tidak pantas ia pikirkan

"Sehun"

"hm?" Sehun tidak berbalik, namun mendengar perkataan Luhan

"kalau keluarga kita mengira aku mengandung, mereka akan terpaksa menghentikan perseturuan, dan hal ini akan memberikan kita waktu untuk-" Luhan terdiam. Sial! Bagaimana ia akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya sekarang?

Sehun berbalik "waktu untuk apa?"

"waktu untuk-untuk" Luhan terdiam. Sial! Sehun memaksanya untuk mengatakan hal memalukan ini "Sehun, kau tau apa maksudku"

"tidak" kata Sehun lambat "jelaskan Luhan"

"kau tau _**benar**_ apa maksudku!" bentak Luhan. Ya Tuhan! Sehun jauh lebih menjengkelkan dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Sial! Bagaimana bisa pria itu memaksa Luhan mengatakan maksud tujuan Luhan secara terang terangan? Apa pria itu benar benar ingin Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Sehun dan ia memliki waktu cukup untuk melakukan _sex, begitu?_

"Luhan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu jika kau tidak menjelaskannya" Sehun menyeringai

"sial" Luhan menunduk "dengar Sehun, walaupun mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan bagi kita berdua untuk melakukannya-"

"itu menurutmu" senyum tak terduga tersungging di bibir Sehun "membuat anak satu-satunya bagian yang bagus dari rencana ini. Kalau kau tidak lupa momen 10 tahun lalu, kurasa kau harus mulai mengingatnya sekarang"

Ya Tuhan, Luhan memang ingat. Ia ingat setiap momen manis, menggairahkan yang pernah ia bagi dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mungkin melupakannya mengingat bahwa Sehun orang pertama yang menyentuhnya. Perlahan, pria mungil itu mengganguk

Sehun mendekat "jadi kau mengingatnya?"

Luhan kembali mengganguk

" _Luhan_ " tatapan Sehun menelusuri Luhan, posesif.

"y-ya?"

"kau memberitahu kakak-kakakmu bahwa kita sudah menikah?"

"ya. Aku mengirim surat pada keluargaku dan keluargamu"

Sehun mengehla nafas "itu yang kukhawatirkan. Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi"

Luhan mengganguk, menyetujui "kurasa begitu"

"great!" gumam Sehun. Ia berjaan ke jendela, kemudian kembali, berhenti di depan Luhan "bagaimana kita bisa sampai disini?"

"naik mobilku"

Sehun berbalik badan dan berjalan ke jendela mengeser tirai untuk mengintip keluar "cuaca mulai berawan dan angin semakin kencang"

Luhan mendesah "kurasa itu karena aku. Kau benar benar menguji kesabaranku"

"dan kau berpikir kau juga tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Aku diseret kealtar dengan keadaan pingsan, kau lupa?" Sehun melepaskan tirai "dan sekarang aku tidak akan menunggu sampai kakak-kakakmu cukup dekat untuk mencerahkan langit"

"apa maksudmu?"

"mobilmu sedikit jauh dari pintu, dan itu bagus" Sehun menarik grendel jendela dan mendorong jendela hingga terbuka lebar. Udara segar berembus keruangan, mengangkat tirai dan menggetarkan tali tirai

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan heran "apa pentingnya jika mobilku berada sedikit jauh dari pintu?"

Sehun diam, tidak menjawab. Setelah menalikan tirai ke kedua sisi, Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah Luhan, kemudian membungkuk dan membong Luhan dengan mudah seakan pria ungi itu bantal bulu.

Luhan secara reflek memeluk leher Sehun dan berpegangan erat "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar

"Sehun, ini tidak lucu! Turunkan aku sekarang"

"tidak. Sejauh ini kau yang menyusun rencana; sekarang giliranku"

"giiliranmu?"

Sehun mengganguk kecil "kau selalu suka mengatur sejak dulu. Kakak-kakak mu bahkan tidak bisa menolak, bukan?"

Luhan terkesiap "suka mengatur? Aku _**bukan**_ tukang mengatur"

"U-huh. Yang pasti saudaramu dan aku berpkir seperti itu" Sehun berbalik ke arah jendela "sudah waktunya kau berhenti mengatur hidup orang lain yang kau kenal"

"aku tidak melakukannya!"

Mata Sehun berkilat menatapnya "tidak? Lihat dirimu sekarang, menikah untuk menyelamatkan saudaramu-saudaramu dari kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan sendiri"

"ini keadaan darurat"

"aku tau, aku tau. Nyawa dipertaruhkan. Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak membiarkan kakak-kakakmu menemukan jawaban atas masalah mereka sendiri; kau malah memanipulasi mereka demi kenginan _mu"_ Sehun duduk diambang jendela "aku menyebutnya tukang pengatur"

"aku menyebutnya keharusan" balas Luhan

"apapun sebutanmu, sudah saatnya orang lain memimpin"

Luhan menggeliat, tapi sialnya lengan Sehun justru memegangnya lebih erat "Sehun, turunkan aku sekarang! Kai tidak akan menyukai ini!"

"bagus" Sehun mengayunkan kaki melewati ambang jendela, kemudian kaki yang lain, lalu ia sudah berdiri diantara semak semak "karena Kai tidak akan diundang"

Luhan mematung sesaat saat melihat senyum tak terduga Sehun "diundang? Diundang kemana?"

"ke bulan madu kita" Sehun berjalan melintasi pekarangan menuju mobill Luhan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari iintu masuk "kita akan pergi ke Seoul"

"tapi kukira kita akan tinggal dirumahku!"

"dengan kakak-kakakmu?" Sehun mendengus "yang bersumpah akan membunuh setiap keluarga Oh yang mereka temukan? Kurasa tidak"

"tapi Sehun-"

"permisi?" itu Jonghyun. Pelayan dan sopir pribadi Xiumin.

"oh, ah, Jonghyun-ah" kata Luhan gugup, berjuang memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan dalam posisi canggung seperti ini

"Jonghyun, pria baik" Sehun memotong dan berkata dengan mulus "kabar baik! Majikanmu dan aku sudah menikah pagi ini!"

"eh? A-apa? Bagaimana bisa-" Jonghyun mematung memandang dari Sehun ke Luhan, kemudian kembali pada Sehun dan menatap pria itu "apa itu benar?" ia bertanya tidak yakin

Sehun mengusapkan hidungnya pada pipi Luhan "beritahu dia, _sayang_ "

Sial. Luhan nyaris tidak bisa tersenyum dtengah geli dari pipi Sehun pada pipinya, sekaligus ingin memukul pria itu atas perbuatan memalukan yang dilakukan dihadapan pelayannya sekarang "itu benar. Kami sudah menikah"

"benarkah?"

"ya" Sehun menaikkan alis pada si pelayan "jadi buka pintu mobilnya; kami tidak ingin membuang buang waktu"

"ta-tapi-"

"cepatlah, sebelum aku menjatuhkannya" Sehun meneruskan, berjalan melewati Jonghyun yang masih diam ditempat "dia mungkin tidak tinggi, tapi dia berat"

"Sehun!" Luhan memprotes

Tersadar akan perkataan Sehun, Jonghyun berlari menuju mobil dan membuka pintu

"terimakasih" ujar Sehun, menurunkan Luhan di dalam, kemudian duduk disebelahnya dengan nyaman "bandara"

"bandara?" Jonghyun bertanya saat sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi

"ya. Kau mendengarku"

"tapi-"

"sekarang" kata itu penuh teguran dan Jonghyun hanya dapat mengganguk atas perkataan Sehun

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN****

 ** **-TBC-****

 ** **(3213)****

Hai~~

Siapa yang kangen?

 **Readernim: Ngga ada! Update elu lama! The Other Xi kapan?**

Kkaebsong~~

Please review and Welcome to the dark side~

Ps: kemaren banyak typo, jadi ini di repost. Biar kalian enak bacanya


End file.
